


FNaF Fluff Alphabet

by ScrapsGuitar



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapsGuitar/pseuds/ScrapsGuitar
Relationships: Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Rockstar Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Rockstar Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Scraptrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Rockstar Bonnie Fluff Alphabet

Activities- What do they like to do with their SO?  
Bonnie's a big music man so ofc this man would tell you about the in's and outs of guitar and teach you to play. He'd also preform pieces with you. But he's not just a music man he likes to cuddle and do that cute shit too don't you worry.

Beauty- What do they admire about their SO?   
Guitar takes some hand skills and this mans is all about yours (def didn't mean that in a wrong way😏). He's never not had animatronic fingers so he'd like to bend them and put his over yours. Guiding your fingers up and down the fretboard. I think he'd be fascinated with the idea of cracking your knuckles.

Comfort- How would they help their SO when they're down/ panic attack?  
Something about him just feels very understanding. He'd know what to do when something goes wrong whether it's cuddling or just giving you some time. When it come to you he's always on his tip-top game.

Dreams- How do they picture their future with their SO?  
Definitely wants a wedding of some sort other wise chilling at the pizzeria until you can convince the boss to sneak Rockstar Bonnie home with you. You'd probably snatch him up after he retired or went out of commission so it's all the waiting game.

Equal- Are they dominate in the relationship or rather passive?  
Switch with dominant tendencies. Being 7 ft tall he'd almost feel obligated to be the dominant one in the relationship, but sometimes a man needs a hug 😔🤚🏻. But still he'd want to protect you in every way. He'd make slivers (get it😋) out of anyone who lay a finger you. But it private he'd be like a 7 ft tall child. (Probably because he is one but you get the point)

Fight- Would they be easy to forgive their SO?  
He'd try to hold a grudge for a little but would fail pretty bad, he's really loves your company and couldn't stay mad at you for long.

Gratitude- How grateful are they in general, are they aware of what their SO does for them?  
He admires how much you give up for him. You basically lived at the pizzeria taking day shifts and the night shift to take care of him and the other animatronics. He's happy to do things for you because he knows your daily life struggles.

Honesty- Do they have secrets they hide from their SO?  
Rockstar Bonnie seems like a very deep person. He'd most likely tell you the secrets but just blurt them out in private as to start a deep conversation. He wants to get to know you as much as possible so he wants you to know all about him. 

Inspiration- Did their SO change them in any way?  
He's always very happy and cheery now. You make him the happiest person and it really does show on the outside with his interactions and guitar playing. Unless something's wrong with you or very wrong with him, he'll usually be pretty happy. 

Jealousy- Do they get jealous easily, how do they deal with it?  
Definitely the jealous type. If your talkative to the other rockstars one night he'll get real down on himself. Yeah he knows you have no interest in rockstar Freddy or Foxy he just can't help be think he's not good enough. But as soon as you pick up on it you make sure to reassure him that he's the only one your in it for. 

Kiss- Are they a good kisser?  
He's had a little experience in the past so he's not new to the concept. He's a pretty good kisser in his element. He can't help but get a little flustered whilst around you so he might slip up sometimes.

Love Confession- How would they confess to their SO?  
Like I said he's a music man so he'd probably wrote up some cheesy love song or poem to preform for you. He might come down and formally ask you after but already hyped his nerves up preforming the song in the first place. 

Marriage- Do they want to get married, what would that be like?  
Bonnie would probably want to get married just to show off to all the others that he pulled a girl like you. He'd enjoy the dancing and music aspect of the wedding and probably get drunk asf after and confess some cute shit.

Nicknames- What do they call their SO?  
My Y/N, angel. A lot of people see him as like an old fashioned Sinatra type guy so do with that information 🏃🏻♀️.

On Cloud Nine- What are they like when they're in love?  
Jittery and upfront. Need help? Boom he's there and he's not letting anyone else get there before him. He'd want to show his love through actions. When he first fell for you he'd try to do anything you needed but still ended up really nervous while doing it.

PDA- Are they upfront about their relationship, doing anything around other people?  
A little, he'd hug you and wrap his arms around you maybe say something risqué things every once in a while but nothing too much. He doesn't want others to have too much of an insight to his love life.

Quirk- Random ability they have that's beneficial to the relationship.   
Connections. Rockstar Bonnies got a lot of connections to people through preforming and all that so if you ever needed something he couldn't do he'd find someone to get the job done.

Romance- How romantic are they, what would they do for their SO?  
Pretty romantic. Can't go too into detail as this is "fluff" but Bonnie's got his romantic side in the bedroom, big on cuddling you cannot tell me otherwise.

Support- Are they helping their SO achieve their goals?  
He's always gonna be there to help you achieve things. He wants you to be around with him in the gang but if you has aspirations outside of the pizzeria he'll always support that.

Thrill- Do they need to try new this to spice up the relationship?  
Like I said he's pretty old fashioned he doesn't need new things to spice it up too much. He might be eager to try some new things but would be fine with the same old routine.

Understanding- How good do they know their partner, are they empathetic?  
He might be thrown into a bit of a panic of something was really wrong but he knows you well and knows how to calm you down.

Value- How important is the relationship to them?  
He really does value you guys relationship. He doubted he could pull an animatronic let alone a human and a beautiful one like yourself at that. 

Wild Card- Random fluff headcannon.  
You walked through the door to your new job. The famous Freddy Fazbears Pizza, not too shabby you thought. Martha showed you around and lastly she came up to introduce you to the animatronics. A specific blue bunny had caught your eye earlier. "These my dear Y/N are our rockstars" she spoke proudly. "Do they have names or just 'The Rockstars'", you asked. "Ah yes, names, these are Rockstar Freddy, Foxy, Chica and last but certainly not least Rockstar Bonnie" Rockstar Bonnie? You thought to yourself, you make a mental note to come introduce yourself later.

XOXO- Are they very affectionate, do they like to kiss and cuddle?  
Big spoon, father figure type of guy so he'd like to show you how much he appreciates you through his kisses and cuddles. Bottom line yes he loves to cuddle.

Yearning- How will they cope when missing their partner?  
Solemn, just down, no other way to describe it. He'll mope around the pizzeria when you're out on a vacation or the pizzeria actually has to close down for a couple days. But will perk right up when he gets to see you again.

Zeal- Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship?  
Rockstar Bonnie would shoot to the stars and back if it meant saving you guys' relationship. He'd never want to lose you and would make damn sure he never did.


	2. Scraptrap Fluff Alphabet

Activities- What do they like to do with their SO?  
Scrap loves to teach you how to do the things that he loves doing. Obviously before he died. Like teaching you how to fix and build animatronics.

Beauty- What do they admire about their SO?  
This mans is definitely a jawline man.(Don't even @ me) he likes tracing your jawline and seeing how it all works.

Comfort- How would they help their SO when they're down/ panic attack?  
He would probably be taken by surprise at first, but then cuddle up to you and tell you it'll all work out. He had a daughter so he'd, in a way, understand the feelings. He'd go out of the way to get you anything you needed to help you.

Dreams- How do they picture their future with their SO?  
He just dreams of you guys always being together. A fairy tale ending of great love. Nothing could change this mans mind of what he wants with you

Equal- Are they dominate in the relationship or rather passive?  
Definitely more dominant, he wants to always protect you and be by your side. He's more passive when you guys are alone but out in public he's your knight in shining armor

Fight- Would they be easy to forgive their SO?  
He might hold a grudge for a little bit could never stay mad at you, he'd pretend he wasn't bothered by it but deep down wants your approval again.

Gratitude- How grateful are they in general, are they aware of what their SO does for them?  
He's very grateful for you I mean he's a rotting corpse in a rabbit suit, he'd never thought he could be loved again. He knows what you go through for him and tries to make up for it any chance.

Honesty- Do they have secrets they hide from their SO?  
He would be pretty apprehensive to tell you about his past in fear of you leaving him but would try to not keep anything from you

Inspiration- Did their SO change them in any way?  
You really inspired him to not do what he did in the past again, he wants to be the best version of himself for you

Jealousy- Do they get jealous easily, how do they deal with it?  
Scraps the jealous type on the down-low. If someone else was making moves on you he'd deal with them later rather than in the moment. If you were talking to another animatronic he'd get a little down but you'd always reassure him that he's the only one.

Kiss- Are they a good kisser?  
He had a SO in his past life so he knows his way around but being out of commission for a couple years he'd be a little rusty.

Love Confession- How would they confess to their SO?  
He'd confess in secret as to not be vulnerable around the others. He saves that side of him for only you. He'd probably stumble on his words a little considering you're a human and he's a... yeah. But is overjoyed when you confess you like him too.

Marriage- Do they want to get married, what would that be like?  
He's fine either way but if you wanted a marriage ceremony he'd want it to be a small gathering.

Nicknames- What do they call their SO?  
Doll and my girl mainly. He doesn't like to get too cliche and cheesy.

On Cloud Nine- What are they like when they're in love?  
He seemed very distant when he first fell for you because he couldn't believe it and he also didn't want to scare you off. But also he'd get really defensive and get on any guys case that tried to make a move on you.

PDA- Are they upfront about their relationship, doing anything around other people?  
He'd casually throw an arm around you or put his head on top of yours, just so the others know that your his girl. He wouldn't go as far as kissing in public maybe a peck but nothing more in front of the others.

Quirk- Random ability they have that's beneficial to the relationship.   
He's the ring leader around the pizzeria so he could basically do and get anything you needed.

Romance- How romantic are they, what would they do for their SO?  
He'd do almost anything for you. He's pretty flirty and romantic when you guys cuddle because he wants to come off as the dominant person in the relationship, he wants to protect you.

Support- Are they helping their SO achieve their goals?  
He's your biggest fan. In any sports? He's there in a heartbeat cheering you on. He wants you to be the best but if you're burning yourself out he'd remind you to take a break and you don't have change anything about yourself for him.

Thrill- Do they need to try new this to spice up the relationship?  
He's an old fashioned guy he'd be pretty content doing the same things but he'd give things a try if you wanted to.

Understanding- How good do they know their partner, are they empathetic?  
He's not the best at talking but he'd cuddle you through anything. He takes any chance to get to know you better so he knows how to make you happy.

Value- How important is the relationship to them?  
Very important to him. He thinks that if you're gone he won't find anyone like you again.

Wild Card- Random fluff headcannon.  
He scoots closer to you in the bed. "Scrap, what's up with you today?" He'd been extremely clingy that morning, way more than before. "Nothing. What are you talking about?" "You're never this clingy, you're acting like I'm gonna die if I leave your side." You laugh softly. "Y/N?" He asked quietly. "What's up Scrap?" "Do you still love me?" His deep voice breaking slightly. You whip around to face him. "What ever has made you think I don't." A sad look takes your face as you think you've done something wrong.   
(Shiii might make a while story abt this 🏃🏻♀️)

XOXO- Are they very affectionate, do they like to kiss and cuddle?  
Alone, yes but if someone else is in the room just something subtle but if y'all are alone this man will full on cuddle you. He def prefers big spoon.

Yearning- How will they cope when missing their partner?  
Distant from others and very irritable. He'll start snapping at people if he hasn't seen you for awhile or if you can't make your shift

Zeal- Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship?  
He'll do anything to keep you with him no matter how big the fight you guys will always find yourself apologizing before long

(1132 words)

I really hope y'all enjoy this. Thanks for readin 😩


	3. Funtime Freddy Fluff Alphabet

Activities- What do they like to do with their SO?  
Freddy's a childish person so he'd like to play kids games with you a lot like hide and seek but he could also get down with watching a funny movie or something like that.

Beauty- What do they admire about their SO?   
Whole body pretty much. Mainly because of his faceplates and body plates he'd be really interested with exploring your body because you obviously don't have spring plates. He's curious 🏃🏻♀️.

Comfort- How would they help their SO when they're down/ panic attack?  
Don't get me wrong, Fred's a great guy just probably not for this situation. He can help when you're down but panic attack, he'd be sprinting to get Baby or Ballora they'd understand more.

Dreams- How do they picture their future with their SO?  
A secretive place outside the pizzeria or maybe just the breaker room, he wants a place he can express his more sensitive side without the others or Bon-Bon for that matter around.

Equal- Are they dominate in the relationship or rather passive?  
Passive for sure. Fred would definitely be the little spoon (dont @ me🙄🤚🏻) when you guys have been in the relationship for awhile he might try to up the game by trying to be dominant but would be unsure at first.

Fight- Would they be easy to forgive their SO?  
Deadass don't think this man could stay mad for .2 seconds, he'd forgive you in a heartbeat.

Gratitude- How grateful are they in general, are they aware of what their SO does for them?  
He's pretty appreciative but he doesn't always let it be evident. He knows you put up with Bon-Bon and all his stuff so he's glad you've stuck around through all of it.

Honesty- Do they have secrets they hide from their SO?  
Freddy doesn't really have any secrets to hide, besides the fact that he's programmed to be a killer. But you already knew that from your guys' first interaction.

Inspiration- Did their SO change them in any way?  
Just to be the best version of himself that he could be. Entertain those kids the best that he possibly can. He wants to make you proud and make up for his troublesome past.

Jealousy- Do they get jealous easily, how do they deal with it?  
Not easily, he knows you love him a lot but if someone's get a little too close and touchy he'll put em in their place.

Kiss- Are they a good kisser?  
Timid but still fairly good. Fred just comes off as a shy person but he'll come around to it.

Love Confession- How would they confess to their SO?  
Probably detached from Bon-Bon so he doesn't give the big secret out too early but in the breaker room alone with you.

Marriage- Do they want to get married, what would that be like?  
I don't think he'd want to get married since he's lived like his whole life underground, he'd be totally content just being girlfriend and boyfriend.

Nicknames- What do they call their SO?  
My darling, is the only one that really comes to mind. He does seem like a but if a cheesy guy so do with that info what you please🏃🏻♀️. 

On Cloud Nine- What are they like when they're in love?  
Oh lawd. Everyone around the place knows Fred's in love, he'd talk about you and seem really happy and helpful towards you. This mans would show his love through actions. 

PDA- Are they upfront about their relationship, doing anything around other people?  
Maybe a protective hands on your shoulders but nothing too bad. He be saving that ish for the breaker room.

Quirk- Random ability they have that's beneficial to the relationship.   
Bon-Bon. He could go get stuff for you guys. Give advice. A lot of things under the sun, but during sexy hours Bon-Bons out of that shit. 

Romance- How romantic are they, what would they do for their SO?  
Gestures people gestures😩 he'd do anything, period.

Support- Are they helping their SO achieve their goals?  
Always, Fred's you're biggest fan. He'll always push you to be your best and help you along the way.

Thrill- Do they need to try new this to spice up the relationship?  
Eh not really. He's game if you want to try new things but he'd be fine with anything really. 

Understanding- How good do they know their partner, are they empathetic?  
Like I said not the best, he'd understand you to some level and try to help out as best he can but Baby and Ballora are your best bets.

Value- How important is the relationship to them?  
Being locked in the breaker room for awhile gave him a sense of no self worth, so he values the relationship quite a bit.

Wild Card- Random fluff headcannon.  
"Motion trigger, breaker room" you heard as you stepped into Fred's room. "Freddy, where are you." You call out. You thought he'd just jump out but alas no Funtime Freddy in sight. You creep around the breaker room a little longer when a firm pair of hands grabs you and pull you toward them "GOTCHA." The figure yells. "Goddamn Fred don't scare me like that ya big dummy." You say breathing heavily out of fear. He pulls you in and wraps his arms around you. "Welcome back." He says in a cheerful tone. "Yeah, glad to be back." You chuckled.

XOXO- Are they very affectionate, do they like to kiss and cuddle?  
He's down with kissing but leans more towards cuddling he enjoys your guys intimate times together.

Yearning- How will they cope when missing their partner?  
Playing around with the others, he tries to occupy himself with other activities so he doesn't have to think about you being gone.

Zeal- Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship?  
Yessir. He wants to appeal to you and make you want to stay but he knows deep down you love him a lot and he hopes you wouldn't leave him out of the blue.


	4. Rockstar Freddy Fluff Alphabet

Activities- What do they like to do with their SO?  
Anything really. I think he'd really enjoy road trips and just being out with you.

Beauty- What do they admire about their SO?   
Personality type guy. He enjoys your sense of humor and joking around.

Comfort- How would they help their SO when they're down/ panic attack?  
Trying to be a dominant guy like wrapping you up into his arms to protect you; reassuring he's there and always will be. 

Dreams- How do they picture their future with their SO?  
He thinks more in the moment. When it really comes down to it he's thought about   
a family maybe, with like a child of your own. 

Equal- Are they dominate in the relationship or rather passive?  
Dominant straight up. He'd want to act all tough and big because he wants to protect you, alone he'd let his guard down a little bit still fairly high alert. He's not gonna let anything or anyone hurt you.

Fight- Would they be easy to forgive their SO?  
He'd hold the grudge for a while but couldn't keep it when you came to forgive him.

Gratitude- How grateful are they in general, are they aware of what their SO does for them?  
Sold out to a pizzeria, unaware if he was even going to be bought. So yes, he's very glad you've brought him here and introduced you into his life.

Honesty- Do they have secrets they hide from their SO?  
I don't see him having many secrets but would probably hold back if he had any really big secrets. If you questioned he'd tell you the truth he'd probably not want to come straight forward to you about him dark secrets.

Inspiration- Did their SO change them in any way?  
Just to be the best version of himself, always put on the best shows just to impress you.

Jealousy- Do they get jealous easily, how do they deal with it?  
A little secretly. If like Rockstar Bonnie was flirting with you he might get a little jealous but wouldn't rash out on him or anything. Most likely just tell you about how it made him feel later.

Kiss- Are they a good kisser?  
Yes. I can just sense it. Don't ask how I just can.

Love Confession- How would they confess to their SO?  
Straight forward, just go up and ask he ain't got much to lose, except for you that is. But he'd want to just get it out.

Marriage- Do they want to get married, what would that be like?  
Not a big marriage guy and would probably be fine with just living life as is.

Nicknames- What do they call their SO?  
Little girl, my babe. Gotta assert the dominance somehow🥶.

On Cloud Nine- What are they like when they're in love?  
Freddy would be a little shy but he'd want you to fall for him too so he'd try to talk to you and do activities with you often, even if it meant stepping out of his comfort zone.

PDA- Are they upfront about their relationship, doing anything around other people?  
He'd be fine with kissing and all that but would try to save the rest of it for a more private time. Whatever you're comfortable with though. 

Quirk- Random ability they have that's beneficial to the relationship.   
Here me out this mans is basically a sugar daddy like "please deposit 5 coins" he's rollin in coins. So y'all already know he'd spoil you. 

Romance- How romantic are they, what would they do for their SO?  
More romantic than he looks, he might give off those friendly vibes but is totally all romantic in private. He'd do anything for his Y/N y'all already know.

Support- Are they helping their SO achieve their goals?  
Of course. He's a real loving guy so he'd help you achieve anything you wanted in life. Really no matter the sacrifice he'd help you get it done.

Thrill- Do they need to try new this to spice up the relationship?  
He'd be fine with keeping everything the same but would also be hesitant about trying new things. If you really wanted to try something he'd go the extra mile to step out of his comfort zone.

Understanding- How good do they know their partner, are they empathetic?  
Middle ground. He's not the most understanding out of everyone but he'd understand you to most degree and try to be empathetic.

Value- How important is the relationship to them?  
You guys relationship is pretty important to Fred. He might not always let it show on the outside but rest assured he cares about you a lot. 

Wild Card- Random fluff headcannon.  
"Fred?" You called into the dark room. The out of order room, the only other place he could be. You heard quiet sniffing from the back of the room. "Oh Fred, what's got ya down?" You said solemnly. "I can't bare it anymore Y/N, I- I- just know what you think." He said trying to keep his voice strong. "Fred what are you on about, if you're doubting yourself I'll give you a million reasons why I love you, I want you to be happy Fred." "How can you though? I'm an animatronic. Metal. Only with a concept of being human." You make a valid attempt at picking him up off the floor, and he gives a little assistance. You wrap your arms around him. "Fred listen to me. I don't know what makes you think this way but I'll love you to the end. Forever and ever. You may be metal but this metal warms my heart." He now felt a little better about himself, he knew that you guys would always be there for each other. 

XOXO- Are they very affectionate, do they like to kiss and cuddle?  
He'd like to cuddle a lot but is worried he'd mess up the whole kissing aspect but would always try his best, and yes he does like it.

Yearning- How will they cope when missing their partner?  
He doesn't like showing his emotions too much so he'd just try to be around the others constantly to cheer him up. 

Zeal- Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship?  
Like I said, Freddy would always try to go the extra mile for you. He'd go the distance for you😍😍.


	5. Springtrap Fluff Alphabet

Activities- What do they like to do with their SO?  
Definitely making an attempt at romantic stuff but on a different note imagine him and you going up together to scare the new night guard. Like "Hey Y/N wanna do something real cool" *insert jumping through door and spooking night guard*

Beauty- What do they admire about their SO?   
Your face, he'll stare and admire it from afar as well as times when you guys are close and affectionate. 

Comfort- How would they help their SO when they're down/ panic attack?  
Big protective dad type energy. Like no body goes through him, to you until he knows you're good again.

Dreams- How do they picture their future with their SO?  
Just casual living, he might want to ditch the pizzeria but then again probably has emotional ties to it so you might be spending the rest of your days in a pizzeria my friends.

Equal- Are they dominate in the relationship or rather passive?  
Dominant and I will stand by this. You're gonna have to pry and pry at this mans if you want to see a glimpse of his passive side. He knows that you know what happened to him and doesn't want you to be hurt like he did.

Fight- Would they be easy to forgive their SO?  
He'd give in fairly easily and forgive you within about an hour or two he really just can't stay mad at you no matter is tough he seems.

Gratitude- How grateful are they in general, are they aware of what their SO does for them?  
He's really grateful but doesn't let it show much in public because that ties back into showing his passive side. 

Honesty- Do they have secrets they hide from their SO?  
For awhile he kept the whole child murderer thing in the dark but he eventually came true to you, so if he can tell you about hat he'll basically keep no secrets anymore.

Inspiration- Did their SO change them in any way?  
Definitely inspired him to not ya know kill people anymore because now he knows how loving they can be. 

Jealousy- Do they get jealous easily, how do they deal with it?  
Jealous type. Like if anyone's making any type of move on you he'll put em right in their place ain't nobody touching his Y/N.

Kiss- Are they a good kisser?  
Since he has Clara and children in his past life he has a knowledge of making love and all that so I could see him being a good kisser with a lil practice.

Love Confession- How would they confess to their SO?  
Straight up and forward with it. What does he really have to lose. You of course. But he'd know to move on if you said no. He might be a little scared but would really just throw it out there. 

Marriage- Do they want to get married, what would that be like?  
Eh like most of the animatronics he'd be fine living as is. But he'd come through if you really wanted to have a wedding.

Nicknames- What do they call their SO?  
Little one, baby, my Y/N. Mans really just thinks he's so superior🙄🤚🏻.

On Cloud Nine- What are they like when they're in love?  
Surprisingly nice to people because he wants to come off in a good light to you. He'd always try to help you out and get talking to you in any way.

PDA- Are they upfront about their relationship, doing anything around other people?  
He'd kiss you and pick you up in public to show off to others that you are his but as soon as you started to give that attitude back to him that shit would stop on the dime. (Lowkey probably has a superiority complex👹).

Quirk- Random ability they have that's beneficial to the relationship.   
Robotics know how I'd say. He'll help you fix up the restaurant and maintenance the animatronics so you can get the place back up in its feet. 

Romance- How romantic are they, what would they do for their SO?  
He's a people pleaser or more like a ~Y/N~ pleaser. He'd do anything for you and is actually really romantic and flirty.

Support- Are they helping their SO achieve their goals?  
Always helping you reach whatever you want in life. He wants you to live your life to the fullest because he didn't get that opportunity. 

Thrill- Do they need to try new this to spice up the relationship?  
Old fashioned guy he'd be fine with anything but would be curious to try new modern things, they definitely intrigue him, especially if you were interested in them too 

Understanding- How good do they know their partner, are they empathetic?  
Pretty understanding he'd try his best to relate to what's going on. Also he knows you pretty well and is always trying to learn new things about you. So he's a pretty empathetic guy. 

Value- How important is the relationship to them?  
Once he really got attached the relationship is really important to him, since he hadn't felt that type of love in a long time, being locked away.

Wild Card- Random fluff headcannon.  
"Pry it open already Y/N" you heard your boss tell you. "I'm trying" you say as you pry as hard as you can at the wood beams blocking access to the door. Finally the wood gives loose enough so you slip into the room. "Damn what the fuck is that smell" you choke out. "Just scan around make sure nothings out of the ordinary." Your boss slips through the doorway. "Look" you say shocked "a Springbonnie costume, the original" you finish. "It smells fucking rancid" you boss says. You walk over to it trying to pull it up off the floor. It's lighter than you thought you think to yourself, maybe because it was using its legs at the time. "Holy fuck it's alive, it can stand" you tremble and back away from it. "Hello my-y-y dear" it says in a glitchy tone. "Hey bud your not gonna hurt me right cause I ain't ready to die tonight man." Your boss runs out of the room leaving you and this mysterious bunny alone. "You c-can call me-e-e Springtrap" he says as he holds his large mechanical hand out to you. 

XOXO- Are they very affectionate, do they like to kiss and cuddle?  
Yessir. Private times only though, he'd like to upkeep his reputation as a big and bad tough guy. 

Yearning- How will they cope when missing their partner?  
Spending most of his time alone, just so he can think about you and dream of the next time he gets to see you. Being alone doesn't really bother him but being without you gets him a little down.

Zeal- Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship?  
Yes of course babes like he's a rotting corpse in a Springbonnie suit, if someone like you finds him attractive he's gonna find a way to make you stay no matter what.

A/N- I will be completely honest I wrote this in abt 50 minutes so there might be some mistakes and grammatical errors. Please try to look past them😩. I realized I really needed to get a chapter out for y'all so I harnessed all my sadness into making this. Enjoy all y'all. Have a beautiful night/morning. Cherish the good in life👌🏻


End file.
